youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Endgame
An explosion erupts a few feet next to me, and rubble rains from the sky on my motionless body. Slowly my eyes creep open, I throw my arm up to shield the sun from my eyes. Over the loud ringing in my ear I can hear faint gunshots as well as screams of pain. I look down at my left arm. In it is my M4A1; specialized with an ACOG sight. I am huddled next to a yellow-ish tan rock. I take my magazine out and check it. All 30 rounds.. I think to myself as I slap it back into it's slot. My Sergeant, Sergeant Tank turns the corner and huddles next to me. I can see him yelling something but nothing reaches my ears. Suddenly, however, like the flip of a switch the ringing quickly dies down and I can hear my Sergeant with full clarity. "Buck! Buck are you alright?!" He yells. He leans around the rock and takes a quick pot-shot before looking at me again. "100% Sergeant!" I reply back. Our radio comms are blowing up and I can hear my Lieutenant from across the way. "Odin 1-3 we are under heavy fire! Insurgents have surrounded our postion we need to get the hell out of dodge!" The Lieutenant yells. Theres some stactic and then an answer through the radio. "Odin 2-1 this is Odin 1-3 we are 30 seconds from your position, stand by." The pilot replies. I look around the area. Bodies of fallen Marines litter the ground. I peer around the edge and take a few shots, nailing an insturgent in the chest as he cups his wound before keeling over. "Sergeant! We can't hold out much longer!" I yell, taking another shot. I didn't notice the Insurgent slowly making his way to our position. The Sergeant looks at me, and I back at him. "We've got to hold out Buck! We don't have a choi-" He stops and quickly raises his weapon. I turn my head enough to see an erect body standing over me in my peripheral vision. I hear one gunshot, and then a sharp pain enters my neck. I grab it as I can feel the thick, red blood pooling from the wound. Before the Insurgent can send off another round the Sergeant puts 3 rounds into his chest. He falls backwards. "Lieutenant! Buck is hit! Fuck!" The Sergeant yells. I'm frantically looking around. Gurgling, trying to stop blood from choking me to death as the Sergeant tends to my wounds. I can hear the faint sound of my Lieutenant reporting an injury on the battlefield. A few moments later I see the blades of two black hawk helicopters landing in our area. "S-Sergeant.." I mutter softly, weakly pulling my pistol from my hip holster. "Don't move Buck! You're gonna be fine!" He says. He picks me up over his arm, I hold my wound with my right arm as I take one shot with my left. "Take care of him!" The Sergeant relays to the medics in the helicopter as I am set down. "Lieutenant! Let's mo-". The Sergeant quickly falls limp. His blood sprays across my face as a bullet enters his head and lodges itself there. Someone pulls him onto the helicopter, and I can see my Lieutenant racing to the second blackhawk. I look up at the ridge, an Insurgent stands up from the croach position and fires off his RPG. It whips through the air and explodes only inches from the Lieutenants postion. I can make out his leg as it propels off his body and goes over the black hawk. The Lieutenant falls limp. "Pilot! Get us out of here!" One of the medics yells.Ba-thump. ''The pilot gives a thumbs up and we begin our acent. ''Ba--thump. One of the Pilots lets my head down, I can see my Sergeant as his eyes are rolled up into his head. Ba---thump. I start frantically breathing, my vision closing around me. Ba----thump. The medics realize what is happening and they quickly start working. However...it is to late. Ba------thump.....''My vision turns black, and I only wish I had a little more time.. Expert's Paraphrase and Summation I have a summary of the Militaristic words for the people that do not know. *Srgt. (Officially Sgt/Sergeant in British origin) is Sargent. *Lt. (Officially Leut. French in origin) is Lieutenant. '"Evac"' is an abbreviation of Evacuation. '"Klicks"' is military lingo which means one kilometer, or .62 miles from the position of the dispatcher. '"Bingo Fuel" ' means the aircraft only has enough fuel to return to a launch-base in the area. '"Overlord"' is the code name of an illegal American command base that in combat provides data on the enemy's strength and placement. '"The Zone is Hot"''' means that they are sustaining unbearable gunfire and the pilot and/or the helicopter should not land. P.S, this ending is unaccountable to real-life circumstances but I agree it makes a great ending scenario. (I am keeping the Expert's Paraphrase and Summation for reasons unknown I just think it is cool) Category:Army Category:Completed Category:Battle